The present disclosure generally relates to enabling devices within an industrial automation system to become aware of certain attributes pertaining to the industrial automation system or a part of the industrial automation system, in which the devices are located. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for industrial automation devices to analyze its received data with respect to various parts of the industrial automation system or the industrial automation system as a whole.